


Keeping Secrets

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [352]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mild Language, Pre-Series, Surprises, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She almost has herself convinced he's innocent of whatever's going on, when the faint spasm of a muscle in his cheek catches her eye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 22 September 2016  
> Word Count: 313  
> Prompt: layers  
> Summary: She almost has herself convinced he's innocent of whatever's going on, when the faint spasm of a muscle in his cheek catches her eye.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was so much fun to write! I love that Amani can be such a cheeky little shit, especially around Damien and Kelly. And writing about that trio of friends and colleagues prior to the series just lets that fun out even more. I really need to write more of their backstory.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"I know you know what's going on, Amani," Kelly says in a low voice, glancing around for Damien. "Spill."

He glances at her briefly, eyebrows raised in what she knows is feigned innocence, then shrugs his shoulders as he turns back to the game in front of them. It's not often they get to have a little downtime on assignment, and he's more than happy to take in some proper rugby. Doesn't matter that it's a pickup game with a bunch of the local teens. Half-draining his beer affords him a few more seconds before he has to speak, because he knows she'll keep at him until he says something.

"Look, he said he needed to restock a few things and for us to come over here and save him a seat," he replies, still not meeting her gaze again. "That's _all_ I know."

She frowns and wonders if he's actually telling the truth. He and Damien are so close, and he's really not that great of a liar. She almost has herself convinced he's innocent of whatever's going on, when the faint spasm of a muscle in his cheek catches her eye.

"You lying son of a bitch," she mutters and punches him hard in the upper arm.

"What the hell was that for, Kel?" he asks, rubbing his arm.

"You know what it was for. And when I find out exactly what you two are up to, I'm going to kick both of your asses."

"For the last damned time--"

"Save it, Golkar. I'd rather hear nothing than more of your paper thin lies."

Amani narrows his eyes and studies her profile as she turns to the game. "All I can tell you is that he means well, okay? He loves you and he wants you happy."

"I'm still gonna kick both of your asses."

He chuckles and nods. "Fair enough."


End file.
